


Secrets And Lies

by SamuelJames



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia hates knowing Walter's secret because it means keeping Peter at a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Secrets And Lies  
> Character: Olivia Dunham  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Olivia hates knowing Walter's secret because it means keeping Peter at a distance.  
> Notes: Written after S02 E16 and before watching S02 E17. So glad I finally decided to watch this show.  
> Disclaimer: Fringe is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Spoilers: Up to S02 E16. Pretty major spoilers for S02 E15/S02 E16.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Peter was an asset at first, a resource to be exploited because they needed Walter Bishop. Olivia can't deny Walter's brilliance but cannot forget what was done to Peter and to her. Walter isn't responsible for all the evils they've witnessed but between him and William Bell, they've done their fair share of damage. Scientific curiosity isn't the excuse that Walter believes it to be. Sometimes he seems to get that but at other times she thinks he views the population as test subjects.

Peter is brilliant too, though more caring and understanding. After everything they've seen and done together he is so much more than an asset. He gets her, knows how strong she can be and adores her for it. He knows when she's angry, understands why she resents Walter for the testing she endured. He knows when to call her on her brooding and when to make a joke. Just before her powers kicked in she'd wanted to kiss him. The way he'd looked at her made her feel so safe and understood despite her fear. He always knew what to say, how to reassure her but now after seeing him glimmer she resents Walter even more. How can she possibly be in a relationship with Peter and keep this secret from him. He deserves to know and yet telling him would fracture the relationship between the Bishops. Broyles would empathise and then tell her that keeping Walter onside took priority. She's ashamed of herself for even thinking of it in terms of the job. If it were her, she'd want to know. If she's honest with herself Peter would probably tell her immediately in his matter of fact but gentle way. It's Walter's secret and she wishes she didn't know it. No matter what his explanations, no matter how much he grieved he stole Peter from the other side.

Her phone beeps with a text message. Olivia hopes it's not work. She sees Peter's name on the display and where that would have once made her smile she has an urge to delete it. She tells herself it could be worse, he could have called. She opens her message. Peter wants to have dinner again. She must have made enough effort at conversation the other night. Putting her phone down without replying, Olivia pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it round her. She flicks through the channels till she finds a Grey's Anatomy repeat. When the episode is over she picks up her phone again but quickly puts it back down. She still doesn't know how she should reply. Peter's done nothing wrong and he'd be a charming date, romantic even. He trusts her and she doesn't have it in her to go into a relationship lying. She finally knows what she has to do and sends a reply. _'Had a nice time but no thanks. Not ready to forget John.'_ Her stomach clenches at the lie. Peter doesn't reply.


End file.
